fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyna Squad Members (Marval-verse)
Members of the Hyna Squad from the Marval Universe. Heroes Peter Parker/Spiderman-Man Spider Series forms: '''Spiderman animated, Spectacular spiderman, Ultimate spiderman, Movieverse '''Where his Omytrix symbol is: '''right shoulder blade (In his human form), As Man spider-Center of his chest. Tony Stark/Ironman '''Series forms: Ironman animated, Ironman Iron adventures, Avengers: Earths mightyest heros, Movieverse, Super Hero squad show. Skills/Abilitys James 'Rhoddy' Rhodes/Warmachine Bruce Banner/The Hulk Jhonny Storm/The Human Torch Jhonny Blaze/ Ghost Rider Rouge Anti-Heroes Loki Sereis form: '''Avengers: Earths mightyest heros, Super hero squad show, Movie verse (Avengers 2012), Ultimate spiderman. '''Where his omytrix symbol is: Right part of his chest Norse God of Mischive, half-brother of Thor and a Asguard/Frost Giant Hybrid. Loki is a what is discribed as michivous, quick tounged and thinking Loki is a master magician and capable of doing 'tricks' to change people, summon things (upon awakening in the hyna squad playful trickness). Though he shows seriousness in the non-animi verse and in Avengers: Earths mightyest heros verse, but when he awoken from in the omytrix and gotten use to the hyna squad and Bella he started living up to who he is as the god of mischive all fueled by Bellas toon/human energy. 'The Mask' form More of Lokis imature teenage form, where once in he is a lot more dangerous and playful. His teenager form is like it is, he becomes more mischvous and playful (though when he gets mad he really releases his full cartoon like powers) Skills/abilitys As the god of mischifth Loki is capable of changin his appearance to become what ever he wants to (even a female, though he is able to conceve even as a male). Eddie Brock/Venom Dr.Connors/The Lizard Villains Klaus Cassady/Carnage Sereies forms: Spiderman Animated Where his Omytrix symbol is: Right shoulder A deranged serial Killer (Deranged enough to strap a bomb onto himself to blow up a building), and now a host to a symbiote (and perfectlly fused to it due to his madness). Cassady has zero qualms in killing people, he just does it for the sake of his own enjoyment (which leads to any member of the hyna squad or even Bella to reel him in). When he awoke from the omytrix he at first was happy on the prospect of being able to deliver his own swiftness of carnage and blood leting...only for Bella to smack him with a mallet stoping him saying that he cant. Skills/Techniques Whirlwind The Wrecking Crew (Wrecker,Thunderball, Pildriver, Bulldozer) Magneto Quicksilver Scarlet witch Toad Fred Dukes/The Blob Avalanch Chrimson Dynamo Shocker Ricoshet Series Form: Spectacular Spiderman Ox Series Form: '''Spectacular spiderman Mysterio '''Series forms: Spiderman Animated, Spectacular spiderman Where his omytrix symbol is: Center of his chest Pyro Thizax Paste Pot Peat/Trapper Sereis form: Superhero squad show, Ultimate spiderman Where his omytrix symbol is: on his waist like a belt buckle Dr.Doom Abomination M.O.D.O.C.K Juggernaut Dormono Baron Mordo Electro Version Forms: Spectacular and Ultimate Spiderman, Movieverse Where his omytrix symbol is: on his chest A electrical villian who can manipulate electrisity and is made of it that (in the movie verse and Ultimate Spiderman seiries form) can slip in powerlines. He is able to split himself, however it causes the side effect that he ends up quoting stuff from tv due to having to focus. Adrien Tombs/The Vulture Dr.Otto Octavious/Dr.Octopus Flint Marco/Sandman Alexander O' hern/The Rino Others Deadpool Version Forms: Ultimate Spiderman Where his omytrix symbol is: '''his right shoulder blade The Talkative Merc with a mouth, now a proud and crazy member of the hyna squad. He fits in Ok with the lot, though outside and on the network with the other players, he tends to get them anoyed, with his imature antics. He has passed on his habit of breaking the fourth wall to Bella and the hyna squad, though they try not to do it, mostly in internal monolougeing (now pushing to toon tricking to annoy people) Skills/Abilitys One of his famous if not crazy abilitys is his crazy cartoon ability of breaking the fourth wall and being able to see into peoples inner thoughts (or inner monologing moments). He is also to unpredictable for someone who has the same power as task masker to mimic, and a master of blades and down to heck any type of weapons that he keeps in his cartoon hammerspace, and belt pouches. '''Fantacy Fight mode Meaning a fight in Deadpools (and by Deadpools, I mean Bellas) mind. Vidiogame Man Protias The Spot Series form: Spiderman Animated A Elamental hero who like his name stake is covered in spot-like portals and is able to summon portals at will. He is a proud scientist in the studys of portal making, and is willing to allow Bella or any members of the hyna squad to be able to use his portal forming abilitys (He read my mind on the idea possiblitys of what to do with his portals, be it for pranks or battling), Skills/Techniques *'Portal summoning:' by concentrating, The Spot can sumon black-spot like portals from anywhare in the air or on a surface area. The Portals he summons out of Bellas mind are connected to the hyna dimension, however it wont serve as a link to non full hyna squad members (thats what Arabellas Portable door is for) into Bellas mind, but it can redirect a charging person from one point to another point, even attacks. Portal Shuriken-Bella, Spot or a hyna member waves there arms downwards or in a forward thrust to summon/toss portals at the enemy like they are Shuriken, when on contact with the opponet, they transport them to a area that either Bella or the Hyna squad had visited. '''Portal Slice-'''Bella or a hyna member covers the opponet half way (usually to the waist) then closes the portal with the opponet half in and half out (with the top or bottom half being half way in/out of the hyna dimension), the user then closes the portal quickly slicing the victim in half (usually the user crosses there arms to use it) Quotes Category:The Hyna Squad